Bite Sized Peaches
by Bookworm2605
Summary: "It's amazing watching your ego. If it gets any bigger we won't need a car, we'll just hang on to you and float where ever we need to go." Drabble fic (maybe even a oneshot every so often) with no direction whatsoever. Prompts accepted.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes:_ _I literally have no Idea where I'm going with this but... here we go. Keep in mind That this story has no direction of where It's going so for now they're just drabbles (Or oneshots probably both)of prompts I found on tumblr so Kudos to them. WARNING: OOC-ness_

 _Paring: Akura-ou/Nanami_

* * *

Flirting.

"I despise you more than any other Yokai I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You're loud and wild and don't care about anybody but yourself. You also have the mental capacity of a five year old." Nanami finished her short rant in a huff, her arms crossed over her chest, and her body leaning slightly forward to where Akura-ou was perched eating a can of peaches. Akura-ou's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he leaned forward, His nose brushing Nanami's causing her to stumble back a little.

"Are you _Flirting_ with me?" He asked.

Nanami's face burst with color, Much to Akura-ou's fascination he never knew that a humans face could change into so many shades of red.

"N-no of course not!" She said turning her face away from him. Akura-ou smiled clearly pleased with himself.

Maybe he would keep this human around just a bit longer.

Saving his brother could wait for a couple more days.


	2. Chapter 2

Gunshots Part 1

Akura-ou knew he was screwed when his soulmate put three bullet holes into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Gunshots

Akura-ou stared at the holes in his chest in disbelief and then at the girl, who was also staring at his chest in shock. "Did you just _shoot_ me?!"

Nanami drooped the gun and then raised her hands in the air in a surrender position. "I thought you were a burglar! But If it makes you feel any better I didn't do it on purpose."

Akura-ou sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No, Nanami It does _Not,_ In fact, make me feel better."

He sighed once again and looked at the celling of her apartment. What was he going to do with her?


	4. Chapter 4

Fire

When Nanami arrived at her apartment she didn't expect her oven to be on fire or her boyfriend to be frantically throwing water at the said fire.

"Akura-oh," She said, reaching up to pinch her nose. "Why are you in my kitchen? Why is that on fire? _You don't even live here."_

Akura-oh smiled sheepishly, and hid the bucket of water that he was holding behind his back. He stepped in front of the blazing fire. "I don't know what your talking about, love."

Nanami flung her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You know what, I don't care anymore, just put out that fire and then come help me with the grocery's after your finished putting out the fire. And buy me a new oven. Kami I still don't understand what I see in you." She muttered the last part to herself, and left her apartment. Leaving Akura-oh to deal with the fire.

It was the fifth time he had set something in her house on fire, and she was considering on banning him from her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Friendship

Akura-oh tugged on his girlfriend's jacket to try to get her attention. She was still mad at him for burning her oven, although it wasn't his fault per say. It wasn't exactly his fault that he didn't know how to properly use an oven. He didn't know that the oven _could_ heat itself, and he decided to help it out a little...

Okay so maybe it _was_ his fault, just a little bit, but he couldn't find the lighter and Tomoe lived next door. He should have known the damn fox would go overboard.

"What is it Akura?" Nanami mumbled, eyeing the price tag of the oven she was interested in.

He pointed at the sign just a few feet away from them. "Look"

Nanami looked up and followed his finger to where the sign was placed. _Friendship Bracelets! 50 cents each._ A smile tugged at her lips, her boyfriend was cute when he wanted to be.

"No"

Akura-oh blinked. "No?"

She nodded. "No" She said again

"Why?"

Nanami gave him an exasperated look. "Akura, we're dating."

"And..."

"And we're dating, that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It means we're more than friends." She explained. He raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't mean we're _not_ friends." He pointed out.

"Well yeah..." She trailed off.

"But?"

"But," She repeated. "I think a friendship bracelet isn't enough to show what we have you know?"

He paused and thought about what she said for a moment. "So.. what about a ring?"

Nanami choked on air and began coughing violently, Akura-oh patted her back. "A r-ring?"

He shrugged, putting a hand on Nanami's blushing cheek. Nanami counting to look at him with wide eyes.

"Akura," She said putting a hand in top of his. "Y-You do know w-what that means for us h-humans r-right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but if you don't want to marry me anytime soon I understand-"

Nanami cut him off, waving her hands in front of his face frantically while sputtering. "NO! I do want to marry you just not right now, I mean I'm not ready-"

He pecked her lips quickly, watching with satisfaction as her face turned a little purple. He was still amazed with how her face could turn into so many colors. "It's fine Nanami. Now let's get that oven you were looking at." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to an employee.

In the end they did get the friendship bracelets.

And he was still banned from her apartment.

* * *

 _First one shot! Woohoo. This was originally going to be a drabble but I had no idea how to put it into 100 words so here you go._

 _Got any prompts you want written, advice, just put it in the review box or PM me. Reading reviews make my day._

 _Until next time my darlings ~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Requested by TopazDesertFlower**

* * *

Peach Thief Part 1

Nanami yawned. Kami, she was tired...and hungry. Really, Really hungry. She put down the brush she was writing with and left to go find some snacks.

 _I think I saw some canned peaches earlier today, that should be enough to satisfy me for a bit._

She rummaged through her kitchen cabinets. She frowned. They weren't here...maybe they where in the fridge? She walked to her fridge and rummaged through the food and vegetables.

 _Not here either..but where?..._

Her eyes widen in realization. Akura-oh was here earlier and he was I'm the kitchen for most of the time... She narrowed her eyes. It wasn't the first time he had stolen her canned peaches, but it certainly would be the last.

* * *

Somewhere else Akura-oh felt a shiver go down his spine. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did it just a few degrees colder in here or was it just him? He shrugged and continued to eat the canned peaches he found in Nanami's kitchen.

 _She certainly wouldn't mind...right?_

He felt another shiver go down his spine and he gulped.

He had a feeling he was very wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Requested by TopazDesertFlower**

* * *

Peach Thief Part 2

Akura-ou was scared...

Yes, you heard that right the great demon king Akura-ou, feared by all, was scared. With good reason too. Nanami (Yes, Nanami) was terrifying when angered. He wasn't ashamed to say that he was downright trembling when he approached her apartment. He gulped and took a deep breath, He raised a trembling hand and knocked on her apartment door.

He knew he was absolutely screwed when the door open to reveal Nanami smiling sweetly at him.

His smile was tense. "Hello love, You called?"

Her smile widen and it down right terrified the youkai. She nodded and opened the door wider to let him in. He gulped and cursed his passed self for being an idiot.

"So~ Akura, Sweetie." She said and Akura-ou shivered.

He was a dead man.

* * *

 _Firstly, I'd like to thank TopazDesertFLower for requesting this. It was fun to write. Although I'm not going to tell you what our poor Akura-ou punishment was.. I'll let you guess for awhile ;P_

 _Got any prompts? Advice? PM me or put it in an review if you happen to leave one/_

 _Until next time my darlings~_


End file.
